


The Red Jersey and Infinity

by GeneticDeity



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Other, The Infinity Franchise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneticDeity/pseuds/GeneticDeity
Summary: The Infinity Franchise has come upon Olathe, their philosophy and Nature maddening and violent. How do they think? How do they function? Let us see with one particular Jersey Head.





	The Red Jersey and Infinity

Ultimate infinity, engrossing absoluteness, this is what I seek, this is what I pursue. To master the folds of infinity and ascend into total nothingness. I kill and I kill, sometimes I kill for the pleasure, for the rush. Sometimes I do it for it's own sake, because the infinity demands it.

With each death, with their blood staining my bruised fists. I grow more and more silent, jaded, empty. I do not experience joy within their senseless deaths nor do I weep, with increasing multitudes of death around me, I simply do not care.

I was nobody before the flash, before our world was doomed, salted to nothing and I remained a nobody after it. No one important enough for the warlords to notice, for any passerby to give a crap about, wasn't even interesting enough for gangs to beat up or steal from.

Now though? Still a nobody, but that's fine, for I am content. For I need no individuality, no self. All I need and require is the Infinity Franchise and its promise of senseless violence. They understand the real truth of reality, of our purpose in this final age. No politics, no complicated requirements, no frivolous promises. All you need is the Jersey, and the death of all others.

This world, this world is already forsaken, resigned to end. Why wait? Why slowly succumb to frustrating oblivion? With the folds of infinity, we rise higher and higher to true nothingness. We accomplish something much more important than ourselves, than the world around us. We reach for something much more pure and graceful that the old world could ever give us, we reach for the end we all desperately crave, we require nothing else. We need nothing but infinity.

I wear the Jersey with pride, with dignity, with purpose, with the holy 88s on my chest and its promise of true infinity, I slaughter. I kill, maim, destroy, brutalize, crush, smash, stab, break. I give the greatest gift anyone could ever receive. Death, pure death under the gaze of the infinity. They should thank me, for there is nothing better they could ever possibly conceive in their pathetic, wasteful lives.

I slaughter all who cross my path, whether they be strangers, friends, family, lovers, even fellow Jersey heads. All will fall beneath my strength, and with each bloodied corpse that falls, my rank grows even higher. Higher than the mountains of corpses I leave behind me.

Could I ever reach infinity? Could I reach through all folds and accomplish my purpose? Will there be enough bodies to fuel my rampage? Well, there used to be billions of us, I think that's plenty to find out with.

Now I climb through the folds, and I realize my purpose. My divine right, my true infinity.

One day, i shall reach the final fold of infinity and one day, through the will of the Infinity Franchise, of the Jersey heads, of infinity itself. Olathe will be empty. For this world requires nothing else but pure, senseless violence.


End file.
